My Star
by Sari Asakura
Summary: Tamao es una chica que ve el mundo de color rosa, pero cuando se enamoró, vio q' no todo en la vida es lindo/ este songfic es una manera "melancolica" en la k veo el amor k siente Tamao hacia Yoh


Konnichiwa! Etto… voy a subir este songfic para sacar mi lado _dulce_ y k no c dejen llevar x la apariencia k doy d _escritora sadica y perversa k mata a sus personajes_ (aunk la verdad es divertido, intentenlo un dia)

Y como no soy 100% dulce, use una cancion d una banda d electro goth metal llamada **_Erben Der Schöpfung_**, k m encanta y ps esta canción fue cantada por la fallecida cantante Sabine Dünser (1977-2006)… espero k les guste el songfic.

Asi k… en sus marcas, listos… **A LEER**!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**_For years I searched a star /(Por años he buscado una estrella)_**

**_Which guides me through the universe./(que me guie a traves del universo)_**

**_I started to believe / (empezaba a creer)_**

**_That I had to go my way all alone. /(que tenia que seguir mi camino sola)_**

Tamao siempre ha sido una chica muy soñadora. Desde muy pequeña soñaba con encontrar a su "principe azul", enamorarse, casarse y tener una vida maravillosa al lado de "su marido". Pero no eran mas que fantasias, ella ahora estaba en casa de los Asakura entrenando para poder ser una sacerdotisa, y lo mas probable era que su sueño de encontrar a ese "principe azul" nunca se realizaria

- **a quien trato de engañar, creo que siempre estare sola** -era lo que siempre pensaba

* * *

><p><strong><em>Then one day I found my star (luego un dia encontre mi estrella)_**

**_It made speechless as you saw./(y quede sin habla como ves)_**

Un dia, mientras terminaba uno de sus quehaceres, Tamao oyo que Mikihisa conversaba con alguien, al asomarse por pura curiosidad para ver quien era, vio que recien habia llegado el mas joven de la dinastia Asakura, el joven buen tiempo de no verlo. Habia crecido un poco mas, y tenia algo que a ella le atrajo, no sabia que era, pero se sentia muy atraida

- **¡hola Tamao! cuanto tiempo sin verte jijijiji **- dijo con esa manera tan despreocupada de decir las cosas

Tamao solo se quedo parada, sintio que el corazon le latia a mil por hora y sus mejillas comenzaban a ruborizarse

- **¿que esperas Tamao? prepara una deliciosa cena, como solo tu lo sabes hacer** -dijo Yohmei, quien estaba parado atras de ella

- **eehm... si señor Yohmei**- dijo mientras salia de ese trance en el que habia estado

* * *

><p><strong><em>Each night I looked at my star  (cada noche miro mi estrella)_**

**_But I didn't dare to talk with him./(pero no me atrevo a hablar con el)_**

cada vez que podia, o que no estuviera ocupada por los quehaceres o el entrenamiento, Tamao iba a ver a escondidas a Yoh, miraba como el abuelo de este, el señor Yohmei, lo entrenaba muy duro a pesar de ser un niño de 10 años.

- **no me puedo quejar, yo ayudo en los quehaceres del hogar y entreno...**

- **...y son de la misma edad, desde muy niños se conocen y creo k piensa que eres linda** -dijo conchi

- **pero... pero...pero yo no... me referia a eso...**-Tamao se sonrojo por el comentario de uno de sus espiritus acompañantes

- **aparte, oi decir mencionar al señor Yohmei que estan buscando una prometida para el joven Yoh, creo que ya tienes una oportunidad** -le dijo ponchi

Tamao se quedo callada, era verdad, a Yoh le estaban buscando una prometida que fuera una sacerdotiza poderosa para que la linea de sangre de shamanes no se perdiera. Y al parecer, ella era una de las candidatas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Then one day I tried to touch him(luego un dia trate de tocarlo)_**

**_But I had to see, my star it was too far./(pero tuve que ver, mi estrella estaba muy lejos)_**

unas noches despues, Tamao no podia dormir, asi que decidio salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, pero al salir de la mansion de los Asakura, pudo ver que Yoh estaba sentado en el suelo observando las estrellas, cosa que no era de extrañarse, ya que siempre fue muy distraido

- **no hay nada como ver las estrellas en una noche despejada, ¿verdad Tamao? por que no vienes a sentarte y verlas** -El ni siquiera habia volteado, pero supo que era ella

- **eehm... si, como usted diga joven Yoh** -Y fue a sentarse a un lado de el pero con cierta distancia

Yoh volteo donde estaba ella y le dedico una de esas sonrisas que hacian que Tamao se pusiera roja

- **supongo, que ya te enteraste** -dijo Yoh despues de unos minutos de silencio

- **¿de que le estan escogiendo una prometida? si, joven Yoh**

- **no te ofendas, pero creo que no seas tu, tu eres mi amiga y no me gustaria verte como mi futura esposa, no te lo tomes a mal**

- **no hay problema joven Yoh** -pero en realidad si lo habia, ya que sintio como se rompia su corazon por ese comentario, a pesar de que no fue con mala intencion.

* * *

><p><strong><em>My Star is out of reach.(mi estrella esta fuera de alcanse)_**

**_No chance to be close to him./(no hay oportunidad de estar cercas de el)_**

**_Although I know I'll never find another/(aunque se que nunca encontrare otro)_**

**_No chance to live with him./_****_(no hay oportunidad de vivir con el)_**

Semanas mas tarde, Tamao se entero que Yoh viajo hacia el monte Osore, Kino, la abuela de Yoh, ya habia encontrado a la prometida perfecta para Yoh, su nombre era Anna y era una de las alumnas de Kino, por lo tanto, Yoh, junto con Matamune, fueron hasta ese lugar frio y tenebroso para conocer a la futura esposa del mas joven de los Asakura.

- **no debí ilusionarme tanto, los espíritus me habían advertido de esto** -pensaba con tristeza Tamao

* * *

><p><strong><em>On and on I try to reach him  (sin parar he tratado de alcanzarlo)_**

**_But I have to see /(pero tuve que ver)_**

**_My Star is too far./ _****_(mi estrella esta muy lejos)_**

Han pasado 4 años desde que comprometieron a Yoh y Anna, pero los sentimientos hacia Yoh eran los mismos, ella ya conocia a Anna, y le tenia cierto temor por que es una chica de un caracter muy fuerte.

Tamao trata de ocultar lo que siente por Yoh, y con el logra ocultarlo, pero no con Anna, quien tiene el poder de saber lo que piensa la gente y cada vez que Tamao oia que Yoh le hablaba, Anna volteaba a verla, como celando lo que Tamao sentia por Yoh.

- **¿a quien quiero engañar?, la señorita Anna es digna de ser la futura esposa del Joven Yoh, ella es fuerte, con un gran poder, alguien que apesar de ser muy joven es toda una sacerdotiza, aparte de que es muy hermosa... yo no puedo competir contra eso, ni contra la voluntad de la señora Kino. No soy tan fuerte**.

Ahora Tamao tenia que resignarse a ser solo _la amiga _y nada mas .

**FIN**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Espero k les haya gustado n/n, xk dentro d poco subiré otro songfic titulado **_París_**, y la cancion k use fue _Paris_ (no! En serio?) del grupo español _La Oreja De Van Gogh_

Etto…

Nos leemos luego!

Sayonara!


End file.
